Lips of Deceit
by rkoviper
Summary: When four friends step into roles of a model, movie actress, a Miami Heat Dancer, and a singer… the power starts to get into their heads, which leads to drama ensuing… a web of lies, broken friendships, and creation of new ones. Will they ever stop to realize how much their famous lives is tearing their own personal lives apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Lips of Deceit**

When four friends step into roles of a model, movie actress, a Miami Heat Dancer, and a singer… the power starts to get into their heads, which leads to drama ensuing… a web of lies, broken friendships, and creation of new ones. Will they ever stop to realize how much their famous lifestyles is tearing their personal lives apart?

**A/N: A new story up… which is somewhat inspired by real events in my life… I'm just writing this with a different approach. I've stated on my profile earlier that I was going to do three friends, but I changed it up to four... and I gave them different jobs to make it... I don't know... a little more interesting. ;)  
**

**The same warnings said on my profile still stand. So if you don't like Fem-Slash... I recommend not to read this... although however, it won't be a while until it actually shows up. This is my first attempt at fem-slash so honesty does play a key in reviews... just throwing it out there.  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

_A young teen girl stood with her IPod in hand, scrolling through her playlist of songs. She thought long and hard about her future, when suddenly the perfect song choice popped in her head. A song that basically some up what she looked forward to doing in life...  
_

_Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name_

_Eve shook around and danced to the beginning lyrics of the Pussycat Dolls' 'When I Grow Up,' as she danced, she got so excited she started to run around her apartment home in Colorado. She went from running around the house excitedly, to skipping, from skipping to jumping, and from jumping on the floor to jumping on the couch.  
_

_"Now I've got a confession..." Eve sung, popping her hips side to side, in sync with the beat of the song. "When I was young I wanted attention..." She sung, again moving her hips in sync with the beat of the song. "And I promised myself that I'd do anything. Anything at all for them to notice me... Na, Na, Na, Na..."_

_She continued to jump on the couch, singing along with the lyrics when she sees her younger brother, Phillip come down the stairs. "I know you are not singing that song again... I thought Dad said you weren't allowed to listen to that song..." Phillip retorted.  
_

_Eve stopped to look at her brother. "Well, Dad's not here now... is he?"  
_

_Phillip sighed. "Yes, Eve. I guess..."  
_

_"Besides Phil, this song motivates me..." Eve told him. "What do you mean?"  
_

_"When I grow up... I want to be..." Eve thought when she looked at her watch, jumped off the couch, and ran to turn on the television. On the screen, was an episode of America's Next Top Model, and Tyra Banks was shown in the title sequence, modelling.  
_

_"I want to be just like her! A model!" Eve pointed out. _

_"Why?" _

_"Because Phil... I love the way I look... and I want to do something with how I look... I want to be an inspiration to young girls who want to be a model, like Tyra Banks is today." Eve told her brother. _

_"How are you going to do that?" Phil asked her. _

_"I don't know. It takes hard work to reach fame, Phil... I guess." Eve shrugged, but she knew one day that she would be the one on TV one day, and as a model. She promised herself that, once she's old enough, she'll go out of her way to be just like Tyra Banks. _

**_Present Day... _**

Eve Torres sat in the back of the limousine, reading an edition of Seventeen Magazine, in the middle of traffic. It was such an excruciating place to be in at such a moment... especially at a time like this. She needed to be at the photo shoot, as it was one of these important photo shoots that could be her big break, that could get the attention of some of the biggest names in the model industry.

The Photo shoot that was being held in New York, was for the cover of Sports Illustrated magazine, the swimsuit edition. It was during recent interviews where Eve has stated how important her body is to her, and how she tends to keep herself in shape... it was around that time, where she had agreed to sign on and do the photo shoot.

The magazine she was reading had a cover of her rival, Maryse Ouellet, who was signed with IMG Model agency, who traveled outside of the United States to model in the likes of Paris, London, and Milan. Eve, on the other hand, was signed with Wilhelmina Models, who only modeled in New York.

Eve couldn't help but shake her head, when she flipped back to the front cover page of Maryse. Maryse was just so bitter and so undeserving... she felt that she deserved the right to be on the cover, let alone, get a chance to travel outside of the United States to model in foreign countries like Paris, or London...

"Is there anyway we could speed this up?" Eve asked her limousine driver. "I'm sorry, Miss Torres. But we're packed in a Traffic Jam... so we might be a little late to your photo shoot."

Eve sighed. There was no way she could be late to this photo shoot, it was just too important to her. Sure, there was always that thought of being 'fashionably' late, but Eve wanted to let the people know, that she cares about her career, and that she'd rather make it on time to a photo shoot than be 'fashionably' late. If there was such a thing...

_I'm losing my patience... _Eve thought to herself. _Just relax... give yourself a few more minutes in the limousine car... _Eve told herself, taking a deep breath. _If it doesn't move in the next 15 minutes, then you get out of the limo, and go by foot to the photo shoot. _

Although it seemed rather impossible, Eve had confidence in herself. On the low, she's been highly trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and she's been enjoying running long distance, on a beach on a very nice day. Looking at a situation like this, it wasn't very hard to run all the way to office, where the photo shoot was being held... all she had to do was picture herself, running along the beach.

_Yeah, that's right... this should be easy...  
_

Looking at her watch, Eve dug in her purse and pulled out a good amount of cash, as well as taking off her heels, and shoving them in her purse. "I am so sorry about this. But I can't be late to this shoot. I'm just not that type of person." She handed him 100 dollars.

"I am so sorry." Eve turned to the door and got out of the limousine, slammed it and made her way down the streets of New York, barefooted, running to the photo shoot, not caring if anyone saw her.

* * *

_"Fantasy, only love can save me now. Fantasy, let me be your fantasy. Supernatural love with a superstar kiss, Once upon a time our love was bliss. Fantasy, let me be your fantasy, fantasy."_

"_Stop." _

_The young red-head teen stopped singing at the demand of her father's friend, who just so happened to hear the young woman sing to herself as she was in the shower. He worked for a music label company for independent artists. _

_"What do you think?" Her father asked his dear friend. He turned to look at him.  
_

_"I think she has potential. Maria..."  
_

_The young girl looked up at the man.  
_

_"What did you want to be when you grow up?"  
_

_"I want to be a singer."  
"What about a song-writer?"  
_

_"A song-writer?" Maria scratched her head.  
_

_"Well, you did write those lyrics yourself, did you not?"  
_

_"Oh yes, I did. I want to be a singer and a song-writer."  
_

**Present Day...  
**

"I'm your whisper in the wind. I will kiss every inch of your tender skin. Sending chills up and down your spine. Mesmerized... now you are mine..." Maria stopped when she saw her Colorado Native friend take off down the streets of New York. Maria couldn't help but shake her head and giggle at her friend. That was so like Eve.

"What's so funny?" Shane McMahon, one of the men working for the Independent Artist record label, asked the red head woman.

"I just saw a friend of mine."

"A friend? Who? Is she a singer?" Shane asked her.

Maria giggled. "No, she's a model. But can you excuse me for a minute?" Maria asked him, when she felt her cellphone ringing. "That should be her right now."

"Sure. Take your time." Shane said to her when Maria reached to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Maria... do you have a minute to yourself?" _

Maria looked over at Shane. "Well, I am talking to Shane McMahon at the moment... the man looking to represent me. Why what's up?" Maria asked her.

_"I think I might've forgotten my swimsuit back at my apartment." _Eve said over the phone. Maria giggled. "Eve, how can you forget the most important part of the photo shoot?"

_"I know! That's what I was thinking... I'm sorry, Maria. I just got so caught up at doing so many things at the same time... and I just thought I had it with me... but it literally just hit me. Please, Ria. Can you get it for me?" _

"Sure. I'll get it. I'll let you know when I have it. And I'll call you. Okay?"

_"Thanks Maria. I owe you my life." _

Maria giggled. "Sure thing, Evey. I'll talk to you later."

"What happened?" Shane asked looking up at the singer. "Do you mind giving me a ride to my friend's apartment? She left her swimsuit there, and I have to pick it up for her."

"Don't you need a key to get in?"

Maria dug in her purse to pull out a key. "We used to room together, so I have a copy of her key."

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

**Lay-Cool's introduction is next... I didn't want to throw in too much in the first chapter, as it is an introduction. I do hope you enjoyed it though! Review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2 of Lips of Deceit, I hope with the second chapter being posted that this story gains a lot more interest.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter Lay-Cool**

**1st Entry: Michelle McCool  
**

_"Michelle! Michelle, dear, where are you?" Her instructor called.  
_

_"I'm right here!"  
_

_Michelle came out dragging her long blonde hair from behind, when she stood next to her 'prince.'  
_

_"Miss Rapunzel... how beautiful you look!" The 'Prince' exclaimed. Michelle smiled, and did a little curtsey. "Why thank you, my Prince."  
_

_"Okay, guys... in order for this to work out... we have to get this scene done... CORRECTLY. Now that Michelle is here... I'm pretty sure that we can get it done on the 2nd try." The instructor said to everyone.  
_

_"Places, everyone! Places!"  
_

_The crew sprang into action, the stage crew going in the back, the characters not in the scene go in the back as well, with Michelle taking her place on 'fake' tower, and the Prince slowly approaching her.  
_

_"Rapunzel, my dear Rapunzel... let down your long beautiful golden hair!"  
_

_It was that que which made Michelle toss down her long 'fake' gold hair. The scene continued from there, with the prince supposedly climbing up the tower using Michelle's hair, and reuniting with his princess with a long and everlasting kiss.  
_

_"That was perfect!" The instructor yelled, cheerfully. "Michelle, you made that kiss so believable! It was amazing!" The instructor critiqued her performance. "Thank you, I worked long and hard for that. As... I never kissed anyone before..." Michelle says blushing slightly.  
_

_"That was great, Michelle. What do you want to be when you get older?"  
_

_"I want to be an actress."  
_

**Present Day...  
**

"I want let you do this to him... we have too many people dead already! We can't do this... we have to stick together!" Michelle yelled over to a young man with long brunette hair tied into a pony tail.

"I have no choice... now get out of my way or I'll kill you myself!" He threatened.

"Cut."

"Are you sure that was the line, Drew?" Michelle asked the young man.

"I think so... I'm pretty sure it is."

"Where is this script?" The Director, Vince McMahon, demanded. "It's right here." Drew handed the script to him, with Vince opening the page to where the scene took place.

"I did not write this! I did not write this at all! Somebody's been messing with the script!" Vince threw the papers down, and walked away throwing a tantrum. "Why would someone be wanting to sabotage this whole movie?"

Drew only shrugged. "And my line for that manner..." He shook his head. "I don't know... and I wouldn't know. I don't have anyone holding a grudge against me... so I guess at this point... I should really care less. Vince too... I mean... all he has to do is to change it back to the original scripture." Drew simply said.

"What was it that I was supposed to say? You know, before it was changed..."

"It's just 'Get out of my way,' nothing more." Michelle told him. "That's what it was! I remember now!" Drew threw his hands up. "Aye, Michelle. I think I need a break. I need a glass of water." Drew walks away leaving Michelle to herself.

"Suit yourself."

Michelle walked over when her cellphone started to vibrate. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hey, Ria. What's up?"

_"Oh, nothing much. I just called to see how are things going with acting... so Chelle... have you thought about asking Drew out?" _

Michelle only sighed. "I would... but he likes Kelly. That's all he talks about... Kelly this, Kelly that. I can't stand it. I mean, why do guys always do that? Can't they see that I am longing to be with him?" Michelle asked desperately.

Maria only laughed. "That's not funny, Ria!"

_"I'm sorry... but don't sweat... you'll find that special guy one day, I'm sure."_

"Yeah, I guess so. But hey, what about you and Phil?" Michelle asked. _"We've been okay. I just wish Phil would stop being so busy working in Ring of Honor and all. He's a superstar now... but you know, I can't pressure him. I know he's worked hard to get where he is today, just like we've all worked hard."_

"It's still hard to take in." Michelle said taking a deep breath. "Speaking of 'all of us', did you talk to Lay or Eve?"

_"I've talked to Eve. I have to get her swimsuit that she forgot at the apartment. As for Lay, I haven't talked to her yet... have you?" _

__"No, I think she might be performing at the Heat game tonight though... if I have time, I'll drop by and say hello."

_"Cool. Keep me in check, and tell her I said hi!" Maria sighed on the other line. "I miss the four of us... Chelle. You, Me, Eve and Layla. We were inseparable. Now we're out and about doing what we love most." _

_"_Yeah, hey, we should all get together and have ourselves a few drinks... and catch up on a few things."

_"That sounds great... I'll talk to Eve about it, and see if she can come." _

__"And I'll talk to Lay, of course. We should meet up somewhere... maybe at Eve's? And we could decide on where to go from there."

_"Sounds cool. It's a date. I gotta go, love. Muah. I love you." _

__Michelle only laughed. "Rawr. I'll see you later, Ria."

**2nd Entry: Layla El**

_"One, two, three. One, two, three." __A young instructor said aloud as the young girls danced in a line. A young petite young girl, a small brunette who danced swiftly and along with the instructor's counting, as well as the beat of the song. _**  
**

_"Stop! Everyone! Stop!"  
_

_The young girls stopped and looked at their instructor, wondering what it is that they all did wrong. "Don't worry, nobody's done anything wrong. I would just like to acknowledge, little Miss Layla for doing such a fantastic job performing all of her dance routines fairly well."  
_

_The group of girls gathered around the small little girl, and clapped for her, Layla immediately blushing at the attention she received. _

_"Thanks you guys!" Layla cheerfully thanks the group of young girls, who disappeared after their instructor told them to go back to work. The dance instructor approached the young girl.  
_

_"Hi Layla. Did you ever think about becoming a dancer when you get older?"  
_

_Layla nodded. "I do want to become a dancer. I just don't know what kind..."  
_

_"If you ask me, Layla, I think you'll shine best dancing to hip-hop... I have a friend who's a professional dancer... maybe I'll recommend her to come by one day and show you some dance moves you can learn."  
_

_"That'll be amazing! I'll love that!"  
_

__**Present day...  
**

****_Left. Left. Right. Right. Spin. Butt. Butt._

Layla El was seen dancing in front of a mirror practicing her steps for tonight's show, that she and her dance team would put on in front of billions of people. There was a lot of moves in the routine, and she had to take the time and practice it herself, looking in the mirror, for hours. She had to make sure that she wouldn't even dare to miss a step and embarrass herself in front of crowds of people, let alone, make an embarrassment of the dance team, and of course, the Miami Heat.

She was one of the best dancers out there, and she wasn't bound to make a mistake. It was something she rarely ever does, make a mistake in dancing...

_Not to polish my own halo... _Layla thought to herself, but she puts everything into making a dance routine close to perfection.

Her dancing... it was...

_Flawless. _Yeah, that was it.

_Dip and Pose. _

Layla strikes a sexy pose, giving her reflection in the mirror a flirtatious grin when her cellphone rings. "Awwh, good job, Lay! You were flawless!" Layla smiles when she reaches over to kiss the mirror, leaving a flushy pink kiss mark on the mirror. She skips over to her purse and answers her cellphone.

"Hello, Chelle, my love. How are you, girlie?"

_"Hey, Lay. I just wanted to talk to you about something. The girls and I are planning to go out for a few drinks. You know, Eve, Maria, me and you... and I just wanted to call and ask if you were available after your performance." _

Layla thought for a moment. "I think so, Chelle. I don't think I have anything to do with the team."

_"So you might be able to make it?" _

"Yeah. I'll let you know."

_"Cool. We're all meeting at Eve's place to discuss where were going. You do know where that is right?" _

"Yeah."

_"Cool. I hope to see you there!" _

"Okay."

* * *

Eve sits impatiently against the wall, watching her arch rival, Maryse, model and take pictures in her swimsuit. She shook her head, disgusted. She could not stand all things Maryse, she is such a bitch and is so used to getting everything she wants.

Eve didn't like that, she hated it. And she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't jealous of Maryse. In a way, she kind of was. Maryse had everything handed to her, there was no doubt about that. Eve, on the other hand, had to work her ass off to get where she is today. Aside from that point of course, Eve wasn't fully jealous of the French blonde.

It was up to her to show Maryse that you can't always get what you want. And that would mean more hard work to throw Maryse off her high horse.

"Omigosh, Eve Torres." A young man stood befuddled when he stood across the young brunette woman. "You are just so beautiful! You're amazing!" Eve smiled at the young man. "Thank you so much. I'll assume that you are a fan of my work."

"Oh yes, definitely." The young man nodded when he handed Eve a picture of one of the photographs she took.

"Do you mind signing this for me?"

"Sure. Of course. What's your name?"

"Zack."

Eve looked up at the young man, tilting her hand. "Zack who?"

"Zack Ryder."

"Zack Ryder. Hmmm... why do I know that name?"

"I- I wrote to you." He stuttered. "Oh yeah, that was you?"

"Y- yes. And I know you don't have time to write me back, and that's fine. It'd just mean a lot if you sign this picture for me." Zack says politely to her. "Of course, anything." Eve happily obliged when she noticed a young, dashing, handsome looking man staring at her, smirking at her.

"There you go."  
"Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it! Thanks so much, Eve. Keep doing the things you do!" Zack hurried off, leaving Eve to herself once again, when the young man staring at her, approaches her.

"First fan boy." He smirked.

"I guess you can say so. Are you my second, 'fan boy?'" Eve asked raising her eyebrows curiously. The man smirked even harder. "I'm not into modelling." He paused. "Although I think I should be if you are in it." He says.

Eve blushed. "Wow, you sure do know how to make a woman blush huh?"

"Yeah. I suppose. I think it's more of a skill. Maybe a gift?"

Eve giggled. "You are such a player."

"You don't even know me and you are already calling me a player?" The man asked her. Eve threw her hands up innocently. "Hey, I'm just calling it how I see it. Besides, I kind of like that." Eve smiles, as she starts to twirl and play with her hair.

"Maybe I should be a player more often."

Eve laughs and playfully pushes the young man. "You're funny. What's your name... Player?"

"Randal Orton. But I prefer Randy." Randy takes Eve's hand and kisses it. "Nice to meet you, Miss Torres."

"Oh, so you do know me? How?" Eve asked him. Randy only smirked at the question. "I have my ways. Are you taking pictures?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just waiting for a friend. She's bringing me my swimsuit... I totally forgot it on the rush to get here." She explained, when Randy shakes his head, and laughs.

"Well, Miss Torres. I'll be watching."

"I'm sure you will be, Randy."

He turns on his heel, and walks away, leaving Eve to ponder on when there will be times if she ever sees Randy again.

* * *

**I finally brought myself to update this... I hope to get more reviews after this chapter! Let alone, more attention! So... what do you think about Randy and Eve? What about Zack? Will he appear later on in the story? Also, who do you think is behind messing with the script of Michelle's movie? I would love to hear your thoughts, so review! :D **


End file.
